30 morts - Levi-A-Than
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts où un des personnages que j'aime le moins va souffrir.
1. Vieilesse

Rating : PG

Thème : Mort naturelle

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levi-A-Than respira doucement, il sentait sa vieillesse le rattraper. Il aurait voulu mourir en même temps que Xanxus, mais il ne faisait pas d'illusion bien que l'ancien patron de la Varia vécût paisiblement sur une île avec un tas de serviteurs à ses pieds, le possesseur des flammes de colère avait dit à son gardien de la foudre de ne pas le suivre, qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse crever comme il le sentait ça voulait sûrement dire sous une quantité impressionnante d'alcool. Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre avec lassitude, il était derrière lui le temps où les combats faisaient rage ou Xanxus se battait contre le dixième Vongola qui avait passé lui aussi la main afin de filer l'amour parfait. Quant à lui, il était resté disponible etcélibataire pour cet homme qu'il avait tant admirer.

Il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit aussi simplement que les autres fois et pourtant une chose changeait, il rêva, il se voyait aux côtés de son boss, les cheveux blancs lui demandant de raser la barbe qu'il s'était fait pousser pour le style. L'ancien assassin ressemblait plus à une méchant père Noël qu'un gentil vieux monsieur. Son grand âge lui permettait pas grand chose dans sa tentative de se faire plus joli, il se coupa et il sentit que le sang se vider doucement de son menton sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Quand on lui tendit un sparadrap et fut heureux et continua son rêve qui se fit de plus en plus lumineux. Le corps musclé épuisé abandonna la partie. Le temps avait gagné contre lui, ses fonctions vitales déjà ralenties se mirent à l'arrêt en douceur si bien que l'homme ne sentit pas arrivé trop pris dans son rêve...

Son cœur ralentit progressivement pour finir par cesser de battre, son cerveau recevant plus d'oxygène envoya à l'esprit de ce drôle de zozo une image de tunnel où non seulement Xaxus l'attendait, mais aussi tous les membres de la Varia y compris Lussuria. Qui criait à corps à cri qu'il était la Mama de leur groupe. Même les cris de Squallo lui avaient manqué, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Plus il avançait plus il sentait que tous ses amis s'éloignaient, il ne l'aimait donc pas... Même à la fin. Il ne réveilla pas ce matin-là, la vie continuait sans lui comme elle avait toujours fait, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui fit le constat morbide, il était décédé dans son sommeil, on disait souvent que c'était une des morts les plus douce et portant on pouvait voir ses poings serrés et les draps chiffonnés, la dame habitué à cet état de ses patients appela la morgue d'un ton morne. Il était morne naturellement, une honte pour un mafieux comme lui, la mort aux combats était bien plus honorable. Il serrait enterrer dans une fosse commune son nom rejoignant pleins d'autres...


	2. Hilarité

Rating : PG

Thème : Mort de rire

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, je ne reçois aucun argent en écrivant cela, juste des lecteurs et parfois des commentaires, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi-A-than posa un regard sur Xanxus qui semblait sur le point d'exploser son verre vide de son rhum habituel. En croisant les yeux pleins de haines de son patron, il réprima un frisson en retournant dans les paperasses qu'il lui avait confié. Belphégor rit en regardant la scène puis chuchota quelque chose à Mamon qui esquissa un sourire, signe que le bébé à la tétine indigo y gagnerai au change. Le gardien de la foudre se tordit la moustache plongé dans la mission que lui confiait le chef de la Varia. Il soupira silencieusement en remplissant les dossiers comme il pouvait. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas ce que tramait le lieutenant tempête et l'acrobaleno.

Les deux compères s'étaient mis en tête de faire porter une robe à Squallo, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Le souci, c'est que l'homme aux cheveux blancs très longs était du genre méfiant et violent quand on l'approchait. Il fallait y aller par la ruse. Après une demi-heure, L'homme de la foudre se leva afin de faire un café pour tenir le coup le reste de la journée. Il prit les grains de café et réduit en morceaux en regardant le mur en face de lui.

-Lâchez-moi bande d'imbéciles, Voi !

-Mais Squallou chou est si adorable comme ça.

-Bas les pattes, espèce de drag-queen raté.

Intrigué par le brouhaha qu, il posa la machine sur le bord de la table en se dirigeant vers le bruit. Et ce qu'il vit, l'étonna au plus haut point. L'homme aux flammes pluie était vêtu d'une robe rose flash et froufrous en dentelles très travaillés qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule droite. Bel tentait de lui faire une coiffure avec la complicité de Mammon et Lussuria armé d'un rouge à lèvres aussi flashy que ses vêtements. Il souleva un sourcil avant de rire un peu en voyant le bras droit du boss ainsi ridiculisé. Sous le regard plein de colères de Squallo, Levi s'esclaffa bruyamment, mais pas trop il ne voulait pas réveiller le patron de leur organisation qu'il admirait pour sa force et sa façon de ne jamais rien lâcher. Son rire prenait de l'ampleur sans qu'il pense à reprendre son souffle tellement ce qui se passait devant ses yeux était d'un comique. Entre le prince aux couteaux qui bataillait pour que le vêtement reste sur le corps svelte du bras droit, le bébé avare faire des clichés presque sans s'arrêter et un lieutenant du soleil qui au lieu d'en faire une femme transformait l'homme en indien des bacs à sable. Il sentait son corps lui demander de l'air et il tourna la tête de ce spectacle afin de reprendre sa respiration un peu plus normale. Au lieu de calmer son hilarité, cela l'aggravait au point qu'il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son poids et suffoquer. Quitte à mourir de rire autant qu'il en profite en max. Levi se retourna et rit d'un rire plus sonore qui énerva fortement Squallo victime de cette mascarade. Il sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que l'oxygène venait à manquer, la scène devint floue ce qui la rendait encore plus drôle pour le lieutenant de la foudre. Son rire s'étouffa et il s'écroula sur le sol du quartier général sous les yeux de ses collègues qui s'approchait du corps avec prudence.

-Il est hors de question que je garde ce truc dans ma chambre froide, geignit Lussuria

-Il ne serrait pas le dernier à être moche dans ta collection, dit en riant Belphégor.

-Il est hors de question que je paye son enterrement.

-Brûler ce déchet.

-Avec plaisir Boss.

Et c'est ainsi que le corps de solide homme à la coupe des plus originale munit d'une barbichette toute aussi unique fut brûler dans le jardin sous les rires et les applaudissements du lieutenant soleil. Celui de la pluie qui mit des bûches, sa robe toujours sur ses épaules, mais il s'en fichait à cet instant.


	3. Boisson toxique

Rating : PG

Thème : Mort Empoisonné

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne fais que nourrir mon côté sadique avec cette histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi regarda le verre posé sur la table avec méfiance, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que le groupe d'assassin un peu farfelu recevait une menace de mort. Le plus étrange, c'est que personne semblait l'avoir vu sauf le lieutenant de la foudre. L'homme aux parapluies prit le verre en faisant gaffe où il allait. Il posa l'étrange contenant sur son bureau.

-Boss, je vais vous sauvez la vie. Ce verre et ce qu'il y à l'intérieur est sous mon contrôle.

Il s'approcha doucement pour en sentir l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, il renifla bruyamment en dessus de cet objet sans y détecter quoi que soit de suspect. Il souleva un sourcil, pourquoi cela ne sentait rien de dangereux pour la santé, sa couleur rappelait le poison cooking du Scorpion vermineux, mais leur alliance rendait presque impossible la chose. Il goûta le contenant sans sentir un quelconque changement. L'homme à la chevelure noire s'installa sur sa chaise attendant un éventuel retour du poison qu'il attendait. Il sut qu'avec la partie ingérer, il aurait juste droit à une grosse indigestion. Il battait la mesure sur une musique inexistante pendant au moins trois heures sans succès. Il but le reste du verre faisant disparaître le verre en le jetant à la poubelle. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Xanxus le boive, sait-on jamais. Il marcha dans les longs des couloirs qui changeait progressivement de couleur. Il souleva un sourcil en se demandant si son chef avait cédé aux envies de son lieutenant du soleil qui trouvait le manoir classe mais en manque de couleurs . Il grogna avant de s'installer sur la chaise de la salle à manger. Il regarda la pièce changer de couleur comme un caméléon, finalement, il se dit que c'était un coup d'un inventeur qui voulait voir le monde en couleur sans passer par la drogue. Il sourit doucement en voyant Lussuria traîner de force tous les autres autour de la table et aussi leur chef exploser son verre sur la tête de l'homme à la coiffure étrange et coloré que malade comme il était, Levi voyait avec des teintes plus ordinaires...

-Bon les enfants, Mama vous a fait un bon repas dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles  
-Voi, tu vas voir si tu es ma mère, sale clown.

Squallo sortit son épée et la bougeant dans tous les sens comme à son habitude. Levi dans son trip technicolor sourit un peu ce qui étonna fortement les autres de la Varia, mais après tout le lieutenant de la foudre était toujours le plus étrange à leurs yeux. Il était bien le seul à ne pas vouloir faire des plaisanteries au patron qui les dirigeait que quand ça l'enchantait, c'est-à-dire très rarement. La majorité du temps, c'était le lieutenant de la pluie qui gérait tout en criant à pleins poumons. Le lieutenant de la foudre but son eau et sentit quelque chose serrer son cœur et aggravé les couleurs qui dansaient devant ses yeux depuis tout à l'heure s'intensifiant à le rendre malade. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais il était trop tard, le poison était à présent trop loin dans son organisme. Il serra la nappe avant de laisser ce qu'il avait bu l'achever en un instant.

-Voi, fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de crever à table.

-Décidément même sans vie, il est moche, dommage pour toi Lussuria.

-Je vais vendre son corps à la science

-Qu'un déchet.

C'est ainsi que ses collègues et son chef le voyaient, il avait toujours su. Il quitta cette terre en pleurant que son boss le remarque un peu enfin...


	4. Encas mortel

Rating : PG-13

Thème : Mort en avalant une arête de poisson

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ce défi, puis ça me permet d'exploiter la Varia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi sentit une bonne odeur lui titiller les nez. Il suivit cette odeur à travers les couloirs du quartier général de la Varia dont il était un lieutenant fiable et au service de leur chef commun : Xanxus. L'homme aux cicatrices bien visible sur le visage dirigeait d'un main de fer ces subordonnées, quand il le voulait seulement. Il avança vers le doux fumet dont il ignorait la nature. Il en saliva d'avance, pas que Lussuria et ses petits plats quotidiens étaient dégoûtant, mais il avait toujours un truc en trop dans sa façon de faire. En repensant au repas d'hier, il frissonna de tout son long, jamais il avait ressentit ce genre de sensation avant cela pendant qu'il mangeait. Il avait senti ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. D'ailleurs, l'homme qui les menait avait envoyé son repas sur le mur en face de lui. Il continua sa route en quête de cette odeur. Il posa une main sur ses parapluies, toujours présents sur son dos musclés. Avec Belphégor qui passait son temps à lancer ses couteaux et à comploter avec les autres lieutenants et leurs alliés, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir comme le disait le proverbe. L'homme à la barbichette étrange arriva à la cuisine, bien plus grande qu'il avait imaginée.

-Lussuria nous avait caché cela.

Levi posa sa main sur le plan de travail d'une longueur inquiétante, en effet, elle semblait assez longue pour découper un corps humain de grande taille. Le lieutenant de la foudre passa la table pour chercher des yeux et du nez la chose qu'il avait attirée ici. Il tomba nez à nez avec un plat de poisson qui semblait être fait par un chef. Il souleva un sourcil en se demandant si le gardien des Vongola n'avait pas envoyé à Squallo, les deux manieurs de lames avaient plus ou moins sympathisé. Il renifla la nourriture. Les produits marins sentait encore l'eau salée. Il sourit avant de prendre le poisson découpé et le faire cuire dans une poêle avant de prendre une assiette et coucher sont repas qui sentait encore plus bon. Il s'essaya le menton avec le revers de la manche de son uniforme de mercenaire sous les commandes du neuvième boss Vongola, un prétexte pour rester lier à cette famille sans en faire vraiment partie.

Le lieutenant de la foudre découpa un morceau de son repas fraîchement cuit et le porta à sa bouche retenant un gémissement de plaisir tellement c'était délicieux. Il découpa son repas en morceaux et se mit à le manger doucement testant plusieurs sauces industrielles qui traînaient dans les armoires de ce lieu.

-Putain, c'est trop bon.

En parlant, il sentit quelque chose se coincer dans son corps, il posa un regard sur la part de poisson qu'il restait avec rage, toute les arrêtes n'avait été retirer de ce morceau au goût exquis. Il frappa sur son torse comme un forcené sans que cette sensation vienne le quitter. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration se fit plus saccader tandis qu'il luttait pour sa survie en vain. Il tenta même d'appeler à l'aide, mais tout ce que ses lèvres filtraient, c'est un son étranglé. Il sut à cet moment que seul le Lieutenant de soleil pourrait passer par là, il retenta son appel au secours qui fit descendre l'os de poisson. Sa trachée complètement bloquée, il tenta de respirer sans y parvenir. Son visage vira au bleu avant qu'il son cœur batte une dernière fois sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Lussuria le découvrit une heure plus tard, il ramassa le corps et le découpa en morceaux en sifflant avant de le jeter dans son mixer, il servirai de repas aux animaux qui gardait les lieux. Des imbéciles maîtrisant les flammes foudre étaient légions, il serrait aisé de le remplacer. Qui plus est, son amour inconditionnel pour Xanxus dérangeait le principal concerné. Il soupira en donnant à manger aux fauves de la demeure.

-Ciao, Levi, maître de la foudre, à la prochaine là-haut, Mama et ses amours te salue...


	5. Mission à la campagne

Rating : PG-13

Thème : Mort écrasé par un tracteur

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi marcha le long de la route de terre sous le soleil de plomb. Dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il détestait l'uniforme de la Varia. Il transpirait à grosse goûtes tandis qu'il accomplissait sa mission. Il s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche en grognant un peu. Il pesta intérieurement contre la chaleur d'enfer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre. Cette mission lui avait été confiée par son boss. Il serra le poing et avança sur le chemin sans la moindre hésitation. Si Xanxus comptait sur lui pour se débarrasser d'un déchet. Il n'allait pas refuser une telle confiance.

-Boss, je vous montrerai que je suis bien utile.

Il courut à toute vitesse vers la ferme isolée. Il ouvrit la porte violemment avant d'être parcourut par un frisson d'effroi. Le silence qui régnait autour de lui ne l'angoissait pas tant que ça. Les objets entassés dans le bâtiment étaient digne d'un musée d'histoire naturelle. Comment un paysan aussi isolé que cet homme avait une collection qui aurait rendu jaloux Lussuria, l'être humain découpé, disséqué et reléguer au statut d'objet de décoration. Il alluma son anneau de la foudre. La lumière verte rendait l'endroit encore plus particulier.

-Il va goûter à la foudre du meilleur guerrier de la Varia.

Au lieu de se calmer, il pouvait entendre un bruit de moteur se faire de plus en plus présent. En tant que fier assassin, il décida de lui faire face en déployant ses parapluies pour le griller avec ses flammes foudre. Rien ne ferrai reculer, même la peur qui lui bouffait l'intérieur. La chose approchait, il le sentait. Sa présence se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il espéra que ses collègues viendraient le venger. Il appela la foudre à lui sans qu'elle arrive. Il avait oublié qu'il trouvait à l'intérieur d'une ferme certes, mais c'était un bâtiment parfaitement isolé de la foudre. Il ravala sa salive en voyant l'engin montrer sa véritable apparence. Un tracteur, mais pas un de ses trucs tout petit, non, la taille de l'engin motorisé était impressionnante. Il recula un peu par réflexe en se concentrant pour capter électricité dans l'air. Il grogna avant d'envoyer ses armes sur le conducteur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rien n'y faisait la machine avançait lentement vers lui, il recula avant d'être stoppé par le mur en béton. Levi frappa la surface dure de toutes ses forces, la machine approchait, il pouvait sentir la chaleur étouffante du moteur venir brûler sa peau nue tandis que le tracteur avançait pour faire du corps du lieutenant de la foudre que de la purée. La carrosserie était à quelques millimètres de lui, il savait que sa fin était là.

-Enfoiré de merde, sache que ma mort ne te sera pas utile, le boss sait que tu es là maintenant.

La machine accéléra et écrabouilla le corps de Levi dans le bruit de la chair et les os qui se brisent les uns après les autres, son sang recouvrant le sol et le mur où il était coincé. Il quitta cette terre en sachant bien que cet homme serait tué un jour où l'autre...


	6. Glissade incontrôlée

Rating : PG  
Thème : Mort en glissant sur un flaque  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, je ne gagne rien en l'écrivant. C'est juste de l'amusement personnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le froid s'insinua perversement sur les habits en cuir de Levi qui grelottait un peu face aux températures négatives. Il couvrit son nez et ses lèvres avec son écharpe noire comme le charbon décorer de petit éclair discret, si bien que personne ne les remarquait au premier regard. Il prit garde où il mettait les pieds, malgré le blizzard qui l'aveuglait un peu. Il se mit à l'abri du vent et se frotta les mains qui lui faisaient affreusement mal. Il regarda le ciel brièvement avant de voir que la tempête de neige n'était que provisoire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en grognant. Le soleil venait à la suite de l'intempérie laissant le sol en peu glissant et les flaques d'eau sacrément casse-gueule. Il remercia intérieurement les bottes quasi-obligatoires dans l'uniforme de la Varia en ce moment même, au moins il risquait moins de glisser avec ces dernières.néanmoins, il avança avec lenteur dans les rues. Les gens autour de lui luttait eux aussi contre leurs dérapages incontrôlées. Tellement préoccuper par eux-mêmes que le lieutenant de la foudre passait complètement inaperçu,malgré sa stature imposante et sa coiffure originale. Il garda ses mains dans ses poches, bien que gantées, le vent glacial un peu calmé était toujours présent. Il évita de justesse un groupe d'enfants qui profitait des rues glissantes pour jouer. Quand il vit l'homme qu'il devait éliminer devant ses yeux. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir à sa poursuite.

-Il va voir, ce petit pète cul de quoi la Varia est faite.

Tellement concentré dans sa course qu'il ne faisait pas attention où il allait, ses pieds commençaient à lutter comme il pouvait contre le verglas, mais cet effort fut vite épuisé par l'homme à la barbichette étrange. Il dérapa sur une surface gelée d'eau qui faisait à peine quelques centimètres carrés de surface. Ses mains se mirent en avant pour amortir sa chute et surtout éviter de se fracasser la tête sur le rocher. Il se retint avec force avant de se relever avec une volonté féroce de tenir sur ses jambes correctement malgré la surface glissante qui se présentait devant, lui posa un pied et partit cette fois-ci en arrière loin de la population sa poursuite avec l'étranger prétentieux, l'avait conduit dans des quartiers peu fréquentables. Il était seul face à la nature et ce que le froid en avait fait. Il sentit son dos s'approcher du sol trop rapidement, coupant son souffle et sa nuque percuter quelque en fer dont la froideur entra un peu de ses chairs avant de sentir une chaleur s'en dégager. Il saignait, il était tombé sur une vielle roue d'automobile. La chaleur de son sang se mélangeait au froid qui prenait place dans ses jambes et ses bras. Il perdait trop de sang... Sa vue se brouilla, il tenta de faire appel à son corps pour se lever mais il n'obéissait pas il ouvrit ses yeux laissant le soleil filtrer sur ses paupières qui se voilèrent de la mort qui arrivait à lui. Il sut qu'il était mort sans même donner un indice sur l'endroit où le bandit qu'il chassait se cachait. Son boss allait encore le traiter de déchet, et allait se réjouir de sa fin. Il le remplacerait par un de ses anciens lieutenants, eux aussi de la flamme foudre. Il versa une larme qui gelait immédiatement. Il laissa son âme quitter son corps en ayant une dernière pensée pour Xanxus, ce boss resterait dans les mémoires sans lui à ses côtés...


	7. Exécution publique

Rating : PG

Thème : Mort Pendu

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi posa un regard sur ses mains attaché entre elles. Il mordit une dernière fois les liens en métal dans une tentative inespéré de la faire céder. Il se sentit complètement inutile et faire appel à ses flammes foudre empirait la situation, comme si les bracelets étaient fait du même métal que les Gola mosqua. Il n'était pas aussi violent que le gardien des nuages Vongola, qui plus est les défauts avait été vite corriger parles mafieux. Utilisant la science et les recherches de Mammon. L'acrobaleno et son obsession pour l'argent, le mènerait à sa perte. Il jura à pleins poumons sur le bébé au pacificateur indigo. Il secoua les bureaux de sa prison jusqu'à l'épuisement vint à lui. Il laissa ses jambes s'affaisser et regarda le mur en face de lui. Il sut qu'aujourd'hui, il perdrait la vie. D'une façon barbare et peu fréquente chez les mafieux. Son regard se voilà, il ne pensait plus à rien ou presque. Il espérait encore que son chef viendrait le sauver de ce traquenard. Il se faisait des illusions, mais on disait que l'espoir fait vivre, donc il y croyait jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Quand un homme avec sourire goguenard vint le chercher pour exécuter sa fin. Il tira sur les chaîne sdu lieutenant de la Foudre afin de le faire avancer plus rapidement.

-Vous allez le regretter. Me pendre devant autant de monde sera votre erreur.

-Je pense plutôt que tuer un homme qui trempe dans la mafia apportera de la bonne publicité à notre roi.

-Vous allez le regretter, je vous le jure, je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme.

Il regarda son geôlier avec une pointe défi dans les yeux. Si Xanxus ne faisait rien, il savait que ses autres alliés et surtout ses soldats le vengerait. Après un moment de réflexion, l'homme traîna Levi sur la construction en bois qui semblait avoir bien vécu avant son arrivée. Il prit sa respiration et se prépara à ce qu'il arrivait la boule au ventre. La corde vient se mettre autour de son cou. Elle grattait affreusement sa peau, mais il ne prononça aucun mot. Il mourrait en silence. Un des premiers commandements de la Varia était de toujours respecter le loi de silence. Il ignora superbement les gens qui s'étaient amassé autour de ce sinistre spectacle. Il ne méritait pas son attention de toute manière Il attendit que la suite des chose arrive. Avait-il seulement le choix, même la corde autour lui, ses menottes l'empêchaient d'utiliser ses flammes. Il sentit le sol se déroder sous ses pieds et les la corde coupant sa respiration, il se débattit pour se garder en vie, effort qu'il savait inutile. Il sentit l'air lui manquer son corps lui demander plus d'oxygène. Il obtenait rien de tout cela, il perdait sa vie... La mort était là pour lui. Son âme quitta son corps qui était devenu un peu mauve. Sa disparation provoqua une abdication du roi quelques mois plus tard, hasard ? Pas vraiment, le second lieutenant foudre de La Varia avait menacé le chef d'état afin d'obtenir le corps de son ancien supérieur et lui donner une tombe digne de ce nom.


	8. Détraqué fluo

Personnage : Levi-A-Than et un autre de mon invention

Rating : R

Thème : Petite mort et mangé par les charognards, cette mort est ajoutée par mes soins, je suis cruelle.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi soupira tandis qu'il sentit l'homme aux cheveux rose parcourir ses muscles. Il frissonna de tout son long, la proie qu'il poursuivait s'était changée en prédateur sexuel. Ah chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'échappait, un de ses ongles était arraché. Sa main gauche témoignait de cet état de fait, le sang coulait doucement et rendait ses doigts très douloureux. Cet homme revint sur lui avec un cutter et le lécha dans un geste qui aurait pu l'exciter si ce dernier n'avait pas cette chevelure rose fluo et des mimiques proches de celles de Lussuria. Le lieutenant de la foudre tenta de mordre cet obsédé dont le but n'était pas difficile à deviner. La lame aiguisée de son arme découpant son bel uniforme de la Varia. Il grogna quand il embrassa son cou et essayé surtout d'assommer cette personne avec son menton. Une opération à la fois inutile et douloureuse. Il serra les dents, incapable de bouger, car l'enfoiré avait totalement immobilisé sur ce lit, le plus humiliant ce n'était de se retrouver les jambes écartées, non, le plus gênant c'est l'état dans sa tenue qui s'aggravait et sa putain d'érection. Il lutta encore un moment, il ne voulait pas que cet homme bizarre prenne ça pour un signal pour lui faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ne voulait pas, mais en même temps, il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. L'inconnu caressa sa peau nue qu'il avait découverte avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Depuis que je t'ai croisé, je pense à toi mon grand ténébreux. M'engager dans la mafia était tout fait hors de question à la place, j'ai profité de ton ivresse dans un bar pour te mettre dans cette situation, qu'importe si je suis un criminel en le faisant. Tu vas garder un souvenir impérissable de ma personne.

-C'est vraiment monstrueux ce que tu comptes faire.

-Je ne vais pas te violer, juste faire jouir,Levi-chou.

Levi ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus voir le visage de ce monstre. Il sentit la protection autour de ses bijoux de famille se faire de plus en plus maigre. Il frissonna de dégoût quand il sentit son souffle à cet endroit. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher ce lieu avec instance au point qu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Il prenait du plaisir à son insu. Il ne voulait pas. Son seul plaisir devait être aux côtés de Xanxus et pas autre chose. Pas ça ! Il se mordit les lèvres violemment, le goût métallique du sang se mêlant aux sensations qu'il ressentait en ce moment. L'homme savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et s'appliquait pour qu'il se libère dans sa bouche. Ce qu'il fit dans un cri, l'enfoiré fluo sourit et joua avec son cutter qu'il approcha sur son torse son nom, son prénom ainsi qu'une petite phrase provocante avant d'endormir sa victime avec une piqûre. Il abandonna dans la rue complètement nu à la vue des charognards qui vinrent son corps sanguinolent, les créatures mangeuses de chair humaine et de pourritures se multiplièrent ainsi jusque qu''il en reste que les os que des autres mafieux trouvèrent avant de les broyer pour en faire de l'engrais pour plante, il était mort sans douleur, mais au moins il avait pris son pied comme jamais avant. Son âme festoyait à présent dans la flamme de l'enfer s'adonnant à luxure et aux plaisirs de la chair.


	9. Eau Trouble

**Rating : **PG  
**Thème **: Mort Noyé  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne fais pas cette série pour l'argent. Seulement pour le fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi regarda la mer avec un rictus, il prit bien garda de se tenir de toutes ses forces à la coque du bateau qui voguait comme il pouvait par cette tempête qui aurait fait vomir les marins les plus solides. Il porta une main sur sa bouche. Il ne se sentit vraiment pas à l'aise et l'eau semblait vouloir l'avaler. Il revenait d'une mission assez épuisante, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est rentrer au Quartier Général et de pouvoir revoir le boss fier de son boulot et puis l'insulter de déchet comme il avait l'habitude même les disputes entre Belphégor et Mammon lui manquait. Il se tenait encore, si bien qu'on pût voir en légère une déformation de la coque de fer du navire emprunter par la Varia à son lieutenant de la foudre. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina à leur côté quand une vague le fit tomber du bateau. Il s'accrocha sur la rambarde jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent au bout de ses doigts. Il lâcha l'engin à moteur. Il le regarda 'éloigner en nageant comme il pouvait, la mer voulant l'avaler vraiment. Il lutta tant bien que mal contre le courant, grelottant un peu, l'eau n'était pas vraiment trop froide, c'est juste qu'avec le cuir, ça rendait ses gestes lourds et lents. Il lutta encore voyant la terre au loin. Il regagna un peu son énergie et bougea frénétiquement ses jambes et bras pour rejoindre la terre ferme avalant par moment l'eau salée, il voulait y arriver, il y mettait toute son âme dans cette lutte inégale contre la nature. Il s'en foutait tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'est une volonté de fer, il avait comme personne au sein de la Varia, le boss n'attendrait pas le réexpédier malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentirait. Il se battit avec hargne tendis que la terre devant ses yeux ne semblaient pas s'être rapprochée, la surface de territoire lointain n'était-elle qu'un mirage de son esprit malade et sans espoir. Il soupira, ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal, mais l'adrénaline lui faisait tenir le coup. Il vit avec malheur que le courant l'amenait rapidement vers l'eau au lieu de le rapprocher des terres. Il flottait encore à la surface grâce à cette volonté qu'il avait. Mais elle le quittait progressivement, cette volonté disparaissait en même temps que ces chances de survivre et le froid. Il se laissa couler à court de force retenant sa respiration jusqu'à que l'air vint lui manquer, il ouvrit sa bouche. L'eau s'y infiltra bien malgré lui. Sa conscience le quittait à chaque tentative de reprendre de l'air maudissant ses bottes renforcées qui l'en traînait des les abysses de ses eaux trouves et mouvementées par le temps qui régnait à la surface. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir un poisson, les animaux se cachaient face à ce corps étranger. Il laissa l'élément aquatique prendre sa vie. Son corps coulait complètement inconscient, il toucha le fond. La carcasse de Levi reposait dans les fonds marins, bientôt les nettoyeurs des fonds marins mangeront son corps, il disparaîtrait des mémoires comme nombreux mafieux disparus.


	10. Etrange créature

Rating : PG

Thème : Mort à cause d'un animal

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, seul l'axolotl que j'ai inclus dans ce texte sort de mon imagination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levi souleva un sourcil devant cette étrange boite qui ressemblait vaguement à une boîte-arme comme il commençait à en circuler depuis un petit moment, d'après ses souvenirs qu'il avait reçu du futur, elle s'ouvrait grâce aux flammes. Il tourna l'objet dans tout les sens espérant trouver une ouverture pour y introduire sa bague qui le permettrait de voir ce qui se cachait dans cette boîte vert foncé. Il la trouva après quelques minutes d'intense recherche. Il chargea sa bague d'un maximum de ses flammes foudres avant d'ouvrir cette étrange boite qui rappelait rien et avais vaguement le même genre que celle du gardien tempête des Vongola. Il espéra trouver une arme si puissante que ce dernier. Une lumière verte aveuglante venait gâcher sa vue. Il se protégea brièvement ses paupières et attendit que la lumière se fasse moins aveuglante. Dès qu'elle diminua d'importance. Il voyait un petit animal un peu étrange, une sorte de lézard tout blanc avec des crêtes qui lui venait sur le côté, des petites pattes griffues et le pire c'était ses petits yeux bleus qui le regardait fixement. Il recula de quelques pas en voyant la créature, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos au moins sa raie était un peu classe. Ce truc était juste le sommet de l'étrange. Quand il tenta de toucher la chose, elle se mettait à la regarder avec ses petits yeux, il était dégoûté. Plus il reculait plus la bête s'approchait de lui. Levi réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il ne voulait plus approcher cette horreur sur patte... L'animal quant à lui voulait faire connaissance avec cet homme qui ressemblait un peu à ses semblables. Il se retrouvait dos au balcon du troisième étage du quartier général de la varia. L'animal se recula un peu avant de courir comme un dératé et sauta au visage de son propriétaire. Levi tenta de se débarrasser de son envahisseur avec beaucoup de mal, car ce dernier s'était accroché à sa moustache. Il hurla de douleur quand il tira avec force sur la créature. Il pouvait presque sentir sa mouche arrachée par ses petites griffes. Il lutta tant bien que mal contre l'animal très étrange. Il se sentit plusieurs fois partir dans le vide, mais il lutta contre avec acharnement. Si bien qu'il arriva enfin à se défaire de cette bestiole toujours alimentée de ses flammes foudres qui possédait sa moustache. Il jura haut et fort. Il tenta de lui donner un coup que l'animal évita sans mal s'accrochant parla même occasion à sa botte. La bataille reprit entre lui et son animal de fortune qui trouva très malin de se faufiler dans les vêtements de son propriétaire. Il se débattit avec hargne si bien qu'il sentit son dos basculer dangereusement près du bord et tomba. Il sentit le vent siffler dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il chutait. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de se sortir vivant. Il se protégea du mieux possible avec ses flammes et rencontra brutalement le bitume. Il sentit ses os se briser et puis son souffle coupé par côté qui lui rentrait dans le poumon. Il cracha du sang et tenta de se crier sans qu'un son ne sorte. Il faisait si froid d'un coup, il ferma ses yeux et attendit que la faucheuse viennent lui voler son âme. Il mourrai dans le jardin de Lussuria, il allait encore crier et faire une scène à Xanxus et ce dernier le traitait d'inutile. Il serra brûler dans le four en pierre et nettoyé une fois le printemps arrivé pour être jeté à la poubelle. Tandis que sa vie le quittait, une larme perla de son œil. Le froid la gela. Il n'était plus rien pour la mafia, un vague souvenir...


End file.
